Ryu's Cavalcade of Sneak Peak Naruto Crossovers
by Mass Writer
Summary: A series of One-shot Naruto Crossovers I have had in my head for a while. First cross is Grim Adventures. Open for suggestions. Rating may change later on.


**: Author Notes:** This is going to be a collection of Naruto one-shot crossovers that I had in my head for a while. If you like one of the one-shots, review and ask me to continue it. For each one-shot idea, I'll need 15 reviews to make it into a story.

**: Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any other show in the collection.

**: Summary:** A collection of Naruto One-shot Crossovers.

**: Ideas for crossovers:**

Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy

Grim Tales: Down below

Juniper Lee

Star Wars

Xioloian Showdown x2

Edd, Ed, n Eddy

Teen Titans

TDI

Ben 10: Alien Force x2

X= (More then one idea)

Open for ideas. No animes.

**:Key:**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"**Demon, Robot or Summon Talking"**

_**'Demon, Robot or Summon Thinking'**_

"**Justu****"**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Naruto! This is the end! We finish all of are pervious fights with this final blow!" Sasuke shouted out in his Cs2 form as he performed the seals for the Chidori and charged it up. The sound of a thousand chirping birds following closely behind.

"**I couldn't of said it better myself!"** Naruto yelled out with Kyuubi's chakra surrounding him as he charged up a demonic Rasengan.

The two stared at each other, thinking to end it for good. To end their rivalry once and for all. Both having different goals. Naruto was fighting to bring his friend back to the village, while Sasuke was abandoning the people and village who cared for him for power. Naruto stood at the base of the First Hokage's statue while Sasuke stood on the statue of Uchiha Madara's head as their heads filled with old memories of their past together as teammates.

With out a single notice, the two old friends launched from their spots and charged the other with their attacks following close in hand.

"NAAARRRUUUTTTOOO!!!" Sasuke shouted as he drove his Chidori at Naruto.

"**SAAASSSUUKKKEEE!!!" **Naruto roared as he rushed the Rasengan into the Chidori.

The two attacks collided making a huge sphere of purple and red chakra around the two ninjas. The sphere was destroying the landscape and forcing the clouds to circle around it.

Inside the sphere, the two were battling for dominance. One trying to out do the other.

"**I will bring you back Sasuke!"** Naruto roared as he pushed the Rasengan further into Sasuke's Chidori. **"I made a promise to Sakura, and I never go back on a promise!"**

"I will not go back! I need power to kill Itachi, and Orchimaru is the only one who can give me that power!" Sasuke yelled as he drove the Chidori farther into the Rasengan.

It looked as it would be a stalemate, until a bright light erupted in between the two, coming from the collision of their attacks.

"What!?" Sasuke yelled, looking at the light.

Naruto looked down at the light, thinking of what it could be. _**'Wh-what's that?'**_ Naruto thought.

"What the hell did you do, Dope?!" Sasuke Yelled/asked as he tried to back away from it, using his wings to fly away, but he couldn't. It seemed the light was dragging them in. This caused Sasuke to worry and try harder to flee.

Naruto wasn't worried at all. To him, the light was calling him. In a dazed stated, Naruto used his free hand and reached out towards the light, but the second he touched it his arm compressed itself and was sucked up into the light. Soon, Naruto's whole body was dragged into the light and without the Rasengan Naruto had in his hand, it made Sasuke's Chidori fly forward, into the light.

"What?! NOOOO!!!" Sasuke screamed as he body was too sucked up into the light. When the two were sucked up, the sphere slowly dispersed, leaving no trace of either of the two ninjas.

A few minutes after the event, a small brown dog hoped onto the banks of the valley's river and began to sniff around. _**'*Sniff* *Sniff***__…Hm. They were here a moment ago. There's no trace of either of them going into the forest. It seems that they…disappeared.'_ The little dog thought. Not a second after the dog thought that, a white, gravity defying, haired man landed next to the dog.

"Pakkun, where did they go?" The man asked as he observed the area_. 'Damn, those two made a real mess. I hope there not dead.'_

"I have no idea Kakashi. There trail ends here. It's almost like they…" Pakkun began to say.

"Disappeared." Kakashi finished Pakkun's sentence with a sad look on his face.

"What do we do?" Pakkun asked as he jumped onto the man's shoulder.

"We can ask Jiraiya to ask the toad summons to look for Naruto and Sasuke, but, for right now, we have go back to the village and report are findings." Kakashi said as he jumped into the tree lines, back to the village hidden in the leaves with the dog on his shoulder.

Unbeknown to the two, another figure was watching from the trees.

"Hm, Leader-Sama will be very upset when he learns of this." The right side of the figure's head said.

"**Fuck him. He gets upset, let him. It's not are fault the Uchiha got in the way."** The left side of the figures face argued.

"You'll almost as bad as Hidan." The right side said to the left.

"**Who gives a shit! Let's just go back and tell Leader what happened."** The left side suggested.

"Fine." And with that, the figure melted into the ground.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

"All right!!!" Billy shouted out as he played his 'President Evil' game. "Take that you zombie president!" Billy cried out as he put his face right on T.V. screen.

"Billy! You'll go blind again. And I'm not going to be the one who has to chase your sorry ass all around the town. Again." Mandy scolded him as she sat on the couch, watching him play his stupid game.

"Yayayaya. What ever you say." Billy told her, but he kept his face right where it was, not moving an inch away from the screen.

Mandy let out a low growl as she was getting up to find something to hit him with, but stopped and sat back down when she heard Grim's voice as he walked into the living room.

"She's right da know Billy. You do remember what happened last time you glued your eyes to de boob tube." Grim told him as he sat down next to Mandy with a glass of water in his hand, which he handed to her. "You know girl, you be old enough to get it ye self da know. You be thirteen know and you still depend on me to serve you hand and foot." Mandy took the glass of water and took a sip.

"So. If my memory serves me right, you lost a bet years ago, which made you are 'Friend' for life. And friends do things for friends." Mandy told him as she threw the cup of water at the back of Billy's head, which shattered on impact and spread water all over him.

Billy paused the game and scratched the back of his head where he was hit. "Ow! Stupid bugs!" Billy un-paused the game and slammed his face back into the T.V. and began playing again.

"Mandy!!" Grim yelled out at her.

"What?" Mandy asked like nothing happened.

"What was dis whole thing you been saying about friends doing stuff for friends? That was not a friendly ting." Grim told her.

"Of course it was. I hit him with the glass of water so I could try to get him away from the T.V. so he wouldn't go blind again." Mandy explained as she began searching threw the couch and when she found something, she would chuck it at Billy.

"Ye know Mandy, ye can be such a…" Grim began to say but stopped when he heard Billy's Dad calling his name.

"Grim!" Billy's Dad yelled as he came out of the bathroom into the living room.

"***Sigh*** What dis it fat man?" Grim asked annoyed.

"Your hockey stick is glowing." He told him.

"Why was me scythe in the bathroom?!" Grim yelled out angrily.

"The toilet was clogged." Billy's Dad told him like nothing was wrong.

"Arrghh, damnit fat man!" Grim yelled as he sprung off the couch and ran to the bathroom.

"Make sure to flush!" Billy's Dad yelled to grim. Billy's Dad turned around and saw his son's face on the T.V. playing his game. "AHH! Billy! You can't play your game like that!" He cried out.

"About damn time some parenting went on in this house." Mandy said from the couch as she stopped throwing the junk from the couch at Billy.

"You can't play it like that! You have to play it like these!" Billy's Dad pushed Billy out of the way, took the controller from him, slammed his head into the T.V., and began playing the game; Billy doing the same right next to his Dad.

"***Sigh*** This whole house is full of dumbasses." Mandy said to her self before she heard Grim scream form the bathroom. "You fall in bonehead or did you smell Billy's Dad's ass fumes?" Mandy asked as she turned around and faced the bathroom.

Grim ran out of the bathroom with his scythe in his hand, but his scythe was different. It was glowing red. Grim ran into the living room with fear on his…face? "Nononono! Much worse then any of dose!" Grim cried out as he stared at his scythe.

"What's with your scythe, bonehead?" Mandy asked as she eyed the weapon.

"Me scythe has the ability to detect when a demon is near and it's picking one up now!" Grim yelled out.

"So. It's just a demon. We met tons of demons and none of them were anything to worry about." Mandy told him, trying to make him forget about it.

"Dis not be any demon like we seen before Mandy! Dis be the one and only King of Demons. Kyuubi no Kitsune! AHHHHH!" Grim cried out as he hid under the couch.

"What's so special about him?" Mandy asked, not believing a demon could scare Grim this much.

Grim popped his head out to explain. "For one, he can destroy the tallest mountain with a swing wit one of his nine tails. He can produce 10.0 earthquakes wit a single roar. He can make a tsunami wit a swoosh of one of his tails, and among other stuff that's to scary to talk about." Grim said as he went back under the couch.

"Impossible! Someone would have seen…" Mandy began to say before a bright red light from out side shut her up. The light only lasted a few seconds and when it died down, everyone in the house, probably the whole street, heard a loud crash from outside. "What the hell was that?" Mandy got off the couch and went outside to see what it was.

"Mandy! No!" Grim yelled as he sprung out from underneath the couch and ran to the door, but stopped beside Billy and his Dad. "Will you two stop playing that game and come on!" Grim yelled at them, but they kept on playing. "Arrgg!" Grim raised his scythe and brought it down upon the game station and pulled Billy away from the T.V. and went out outside.

"Why do I have to come?!" Billy yelled.

"Cause! If Kyuubi's pissed, I can use you as a human shield." Grim told him as he joined up with Mandy in the middle of the road, right in front of a huge smoldering crater. Grim eyed the crater fearfully as he put Billy in front of him, just incase Kyuubi attacked.

"I think your 'terrible' demon is in there." Mandy said as she pointed into the huge crater.

Grim slowly tip toed towards the crater with Billy in front of him. He looked in it and realized that it couldn't be the almighty Kyuubi. He looked towards his scythe and saw that the red glow was gone. "Hm. This ting must be on de fritz." Grim said as he dropped Billy and looked over his scythe to make sure it's working.

"So. If the big demon isn't in the big hole, what is?" Billy asked as he sat at the edge of the crater.

To say, both Grim and Mandy were surprised that Billy asked a good question. Both Grim and Mandy walked over to the edge of the crater and waited for the smoke to clear. After about three minutes, the smoke finally cleared and it showed a unconscious boy who looked like he was thirteen. He was wearing a bright neon orange jumpsuit, blue sandals, and a headband with what looked like a leaf on it. He had bright blonde hair and what looked like three whisker marks on each of his cheeks.

"Well. That's 'not' a demon." Mandy said to Grim and Billy.

"Yes. He is not Kyuubi. ***Sigh*** Thank god." Grim sighed in relief.

"Haha! He looks funny!" Billy laughed at the KO'ed blonde.

"I would NOT be talking Billy." Mandy scolded him. "Grim! Get him out of that hole and bring him inside before people start showing up to see what the noise was." Mandy told Grim as she walked back into Billy's house, with Billy following behind.

"***Sigh*** Stupid, little, lazy, bossy bitch." Grim muttered under his breath as jumped down into the hole and picked up the blonde and walked back into the house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Grim One-shot: End)

This is one of the many ideas I have in my head right now. Now, if I get 15 reviews asking to continue this, I will post this as a story, and that goes for the other one-shots later on. I didn't get this beta read because it was a one-shot, but if it does become a story, I will ask to get it beta read. You can suggest ideas of other crossover ideas, but I will not do anime. Sorry, but it's been done too much. If the one-shots do become a story there will be a paring. Like, for this one, it would be a NarutoXMandy pairing. Well, I hoped you enjoyed this one-shot and I'm sure to have many more later on. Later.

Ps: I'm sorry for the people who've been waiting for the next chapter of 'Demon in Amity Park', but, I'm stuck. I have got the writer's block! I have no idea when I'll update, but I hope soon. Sorry. :(


End file.
